The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package including a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips, and to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
Multi-chip semiconductor packages have been developed for use in high speed, high capacity miniaturized electronic products. In this respect, a semiconductor package having a structure including a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked one atop another may occupy a small area and process large amounts of data at high speeds. Therefore, a semiconductor package including stacked semiconductor chips may be used as a high capacity memory device.